


第一次(？)

by waterwwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, 口交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: #⚠️没上本垒青春期的荷尔蒙而已
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	第一次(？)

**Author's Note:**

> #⚠️SBSS  
> #⚠️微LMSS  
> #⚠️编不下去了没有本垒  
> *我幻想的小教授(♂)和西里斯的第一次……(？这也算？)  
> *其实一直想问西里斯化形的是爱尔兰猎狼犬？觉得又脏又帅，而且体型真的好大，站起来比人高www

差点被雷姆斯拍死之后。  
西弗勒斯在医疗翼躺了三天。

不管是差点害死人(鼻涕精姑且还算个人)还是差点害雷姆斯退学都让西里斯坐立难安。  
小狼狗晚上披着隐形衣偷溜进医疗翼。  
想起前不久无意间偷看到已经毕业了还在学校里招摇过市的铂金孔雀对鼻涕精一个壁咚贴着他的耳朵说悄悄话还摸他咚。无处可退的小教授被亲了一口，脸颊绯红。而卢修斯尖锐的眼神好像看到了西里斯，视线停留不到一秒钟，西里斯立刻溜了。  
当时是震惊然后发酵着嫉妒但本人不自知的小狼狗莫名其妙很生气。  
扯下隐形衣看着喝了药昏睡的小教授(其实醒了，听到开门声就醒了)。  
看了很久，小教授装睡装得发慌。  
谁知道小狼狗掀开盖毯冰冷的手抚上缠着绷带的肚子。  
“你发什么神经？”装不下去的小教授开口了。  
“原来你醒着，婊子。”  
“？”莫名其妙，小教授立马去抓床头的摇铃想找波比，但小狼狗更快一步按住他的手顺带捂上了他的嘴，现在他半个身子覆在床上俯视着伤员。  
见小教授安静了移开手，放在他胸口缓缓下滑。  
“你要干嘛？！”小教授咬牙切齿瞪着疯狗。  
“没什么，确认你死了没有。”为什么开口都会变成难听的臭话。西里斯皱眉，自己到底干嘛来的，是道歉(如果道歉有用还要法律干嘛，不知道魔法界司法体系，而且我根本就不了解法律就不敢瞎掰，这算是故意伤害吗，还是过失伤害？)？还是……？他自己也想不明白。  
“放开我！”又奇怪又觉得有点恐怖小教授挣扎起来，伤口撕裂染红了绷带，他倒吸一口凉气，蜷缩起来。  
见状西里斯赶紧松手，套上隐形衣逃走了。回到寝室别人都已经睡着了他躲在厕所给自己来了个手冲。该死的，鼻涕精苍白干燥的皮肤、消瘦的四肢和没丁点肉的屁股有什么好的！  
第一天结束。

翌日晚上他又溜出寝室。  
你为什么要跑过去，你有病啊？  
这次小教授确实睡着了。  
小狼狗爬上病床，趴在小教授身上亲了亲他的嘴唇，隔着病号服揉搓小小教授。  
……小教授又被吵醒了。看清来人又是布莱克，震惊之余马上挣扎了起来(反正魔法好得快，我只打算让他躺三天，明天就回蛇窝小狼狗扑不着了赶紧来个blowjob)。  
“你……？！(又是你？！)你有病吗？发情也要先看看对象！赶紧给我滚开你这种狗！”  
“闭嘴，恶心的男娼装什么处子！”  
“你说什么？！”小教授一头雾水都不知道该从哪开始骂起，“你说谁男娼？莫名其妙的杂种狗，滚回你的寝室去卢平那儿求欢吧！我是人，不是狗！……”西里斯给他下了个无声无息，顺便把手也绑了。  
不管小教授无声的挣扎，他两只手连病号裤和平角裤一起褪下。小教授急了抓着他头发要推开他，双腿也乱踢一通，结果小狼狗把小小教授放进了嘴里。他惊呆了，惊到动作都停了，强烈的恶心感和恐惧涌上心头。  
“唔……呜呜呜呜……！(你……现在谁才是男娼……！)”仿佛听懂了一般，西里斯瞪了他一眼，眼神透露出你再烦就咬断你的凶恶。  
行吧，闭嘴。但是小教授一直用杀人的眼神盯着公狗。“……呜…………”快感会迟到，但是不会缺席。小狼狗技术很好，而小教授生理功能很正常，就算很恶心还是射在了公狗嘴里。  
小狼狗用手背抹了一把嘴，扯过小教授头发亲，他尝到了自己的味道。  
清理一新之后杂种公狗给了小教授一声蔑视的鼻息走了。  
……  
…………  
小教授真的不知道要从什么角度生气了，告他性侵有用吗，理直气壮点，这个被扫地出门的杂碎之前差点害死你，让他滚出霍格沃兹！(这是几级性侵，算多重的罪，有别的监狱吗，能让他蹲多久？魔法界有正儿八经的司法系统吗？)他不知道该向谁求助，绝望之余满腔怒火冲头。(他忘记收集证据了，有证据可收集吗？噢还有记忆)  
第三天一早他赶紧向波比提出要出医疗翼回寝室修养，波比检查了伤势给他配了药让他走了，重新站在自己的寝室里已经是午餐时间。

从此小教授见着劫盗组都躲着走。  
可是再躲也躲不过狗鼻子。  
小狼狗没有和劫盗组一起，把他堵在无人的走廊，小教授身后只有天台了。  
“……”虽然已经掏出魔杖，但指向西里斯的手有点打抖，西弗勒斯眉头紧锁。  
“……”  
“……你又打什么主意？”好吧，声音也有点抖。  
“别再让我看到你和那个移动的种马在一起。”  
“？”  
？？  
“啧，那只白化病孔雀！鼻涕精你被狼人抓一下连记忆也被拍走了吗！你这是一副什么痴呆表情！”为什么心里怂得一p但到了嘴边就如此理直气壮？  
“关你p事，精虫上脑的种狗也配叫别人种马，别笑死人了。”所以他看到卢修斯和我……？什么时候？在哪里？再说这关他什么事！凭什么我要忍受一只狗在这里乱吠！  
“总之别让我看见，否则……”否则怎样，小狼狗语塞。  
“否则你就要对我发情吗？像在医疗翼一样猥亵我？”看我不揪着这件事恶心死你。(还有尖叫屋！)  
“我……没有……”我有！该死！  
“你没？你没有什么？”是没脱我衣服还是没吸我阴茎，小教授在心里吼道。“再来烦我就等着全校都知道格兰芬多的小白脸是个强奸犯吧！”  
慌得一p小教授夺路而逃。心跳到嗓子眼。整齐衣领下的皮肤微微泛红。  
独留小狼狗无能狂怒。

……

**Author's Note:**

> 完了编不下去了，就这样吧，有缘再续。~


End file.
